Baroque
by Elisa Schiavon
Summary: Uma das jóias mais caras do mundo será o prêmio de quem encontrar a desaparecida milionária Saori Kido. Oito caçadores de recompensas farão de tudo para encontrar a garota e de quebra colocar as mãos em uma fortuna estimada em quase um milhão de dólares.


**Baroque**

Fanfiction By Elisa Schiavon  
Copyright © 2008

**Sinopse: **Uma das jóias mais caras do mundo será o prêmio de quem encontrar a desaparecida milionária Saori Kido. Oito caçadores de recompensas farão de tudo para encontrar a garota e de quebra colocar as mãos em uma fortuna estimada em quase um milhão de dólares.

**Fandom: **Saint Seiya

**Disclaimer: **O anime pertence a uma porrada de gente, menos a minha pessoa. HAHAHA. (Y)

**Gênero:**Universo Alternativo.

**Avisos: **Conteúdo Yaoi.

**-X-**

Prólogo

_(Mansão Kido - Kyoto, 11:35 am.)_

'_Apostila de Física e Matemática? Hum... ok._

_Caderno de Artes? Ok._

_Agenda? Confirmado._

_Suco e torradas pro intervalo? Ótimo.'_

A garota repassava mentalmente as coisas que colocou em sua mochila escolar para não correr o risco de esquecer de algo. Era seu primeiro ano no ensino médio e estava toda empolgada com todas aquelas novidades inclusive a nova escola. Pedira ao seu avô que a colocasse em um colégio mais próximo de casa para que pudesse ficar mais perto de seus amigos. Seu avô não aprovou de imediato alegando que o lugar onde ela estava estudando era cem vezes melhor do que o mais próximo, e com certeza um dos mais conceituados do país. Mas depois de muito insistir, a garota conseguiu o que queria, mas com a condição de que suas notas fossem as melhores da turma. E assim estava sendo durante aqueles três primeiros meses de aula.

Depois de vestir seu uniforme, colocou a mochila nas costas e tratou de sair logo da mansão, pois parecia estar um pouco atrasada pelo fato que acabara de resolver ir a pé, sem que seu avô soubesse, claro.

— Seu avô não vai gostar nem um pouco disso, senhorita...

— Ele nem precisa saber, Tatsumi. – estava tentando convencer o motorista a fazer aquela sua vontade. E por incrível que parecesse não obtinha sucesso.

— Mas é perigoso demais, você sozinha por aí! E caso aconteça alguma coisa com a senhorita, certamente que EU serei o culpado. – sussurrava em um tom desesperado, e a garota achava cada vez mais graça nele.

— Nada mais justo. – o motorista se espantou com a afirmação da garota. – Mas não vai acontecer nada, Tatsu. Eu prometo a você. E caso meu avô pergunte qualquer coisa, diga que eu fiz uma chantagem, ou algo do tipo. – tentou mostrar aquele seu bom e velho sorriso convincente que todos – sem exceção – caiam. – Por favooorr?

— Arrrrgh, tudo bem, você venceu. Mas se apresse antes que perca a primeira aula. – disse derrotado por aquele simples gesto.

— Muito obrigada Tatsumi. Você é um amigo e tanto. – deu-lhe um beijo em sua face, deixando-o um pouco corado e desconcertado.

Enquanto caminhava para o colégio, sorria triunfante por ter conseguido mais uma vez o que queria. Era sempre assim com o Tatsumi, desde que era um bebezinho. Às vezes se perguntava com quem havia aprendido a usar todo esse poder de persuasão, mas não se lembrava. Devia ser assim por natureza.

Pegou-se pensando no seu novo colega de classe, Seiya. Corou um pouco ao se lembrar da conversa que tiveram no intervalo. Quando ele confessou que a achava linda. Na hora ela ficou embasbacada e totalmente sem reação, e ele ficou mais sem graça ainda, quando depois de meia hora ela pode raciocinar e disse que também achava isso dele.

Parou por um instante examinando e calculando um caminho exato para seguir. Buscou o celular do bolso com a intenção de apenas olhar a foto de seu papel de parede. A foto dela e do seu colega de classe, no dia em que tiveram aquela conversa interessante. Assustou-se um pouco com o barulho do próprio aparelho e depois alargou ainda mais o seu sorriso bobo. Era uma coincidência e tanto ele estar ligando para ela enquanto ela pensava nele naquele exato momento. O nome que brilhava na tela do celular era nada mais nada menos do que Seiya.

— Oi.

— _Saori?_

— Seiya... Nossa, a ligação está péssima... Pode falar mais alto?

— _... não... não estou escutando Saori, é você? Eu preciso falar com ela. É urgen..._

A ligação tinha sido perdida, e ela deu de ombros, mais achou estranho o barulho que fazia no fundo da ligação, e também porque diabos o Seiya estaria lhe ligando naquele horário, sendo que se veriam em minutos.

Pegou o celular novamente, mas dessa vez para olhar as horas, e concluiu que se não se apressasse o mais rápido possível não chegaria a tempo de ver o portão aberto. Pensou então em um atalho.

Mais qual exatamente?

**-X-**

_Seis semanas depois..._

— Senhor Mitsumasa, um telefonema do distrito policial. – pulou da cadeira ao ouvir a vós da secretária e imediatamente correu até o telefone, totalmente esperançoso.

— Obrigado, Sayu. Já atendi. – disse tampando o bocal do telefone com as mãos e acenando para a moça que estava na porta. – Pronto.

— _Boa tarde senhor Kido._

— Alguma notícia da Saori? – seu coração palpitava esperançoso, pois fazia dias que não recebia nenhuma noticia dos policiais.

— _Bom senhor, fizemos o possível para encontrar alguma pista da sua neta desaparecida, mas chegamos a conclusão que esse caso deve ser encaminhado para outro departamento. E nós já providenciamos isso para o senhor._

— Sim... Eu entendo. Então por favor, peça para que o pessoal do outro departamento entre em contato comigo o mais depressa possível.

— _Obviamente, senhor._

— Até logo. – desligou o telefone com um suspiro cansado. Quer dizer que aqueles policiais tinham desistido de encontrá-la? Era um absurdo aceitar aquilo.

Pensou em contratar um detetive particular, mas demoraria demais. Sabia como eles eram metódicos e lentos. Queria agilidade e pagaria o que fosse preciso para encontrar a sua neta, que há mais de um mês não tinha voltado para casa. Ele nunca tinha perdido as esperanças, pois sentia que Saori ainda vivia.

'_Eu preciso dar um jeito nisso. E vai ser da minha maneira.'_

Ligou para o ramal da secretaria e a solicitou em sua sala. Precisava tomar uma atitude drástica.

— Senhor Mitsumasa? – avisou a sua chegada batendo na porta entreaberta, tirando o empresário de seus pensamentos.

— Sayu, eu vou colocar o nome de algumas pessoas aqui nesse caderno, e quero que você encontre o endereço delas para mim, sim? – pegou um pequeno caderno em sua gaveta, e começou a escrever os nomes que vieram a sua cabeça.

— Claro. Alguma coisa mais?

— Ah, sim. Aqui eu também escreverei uma carta e quero que as mande para os todos os endereços. E se possível hoje mesmo. E me avise caso tenha dificuldade para localizar algum deles.

— Sim senhor. Providenciarei isso agora mesmo. – estendeu a mão para pegar o que o outro lhe oferecia.

Saindo da sala de seu chefe, sentou-se em sua cadeira e finalmente pôs os olhos no que estava escrito no tal caderno.

Seu rosto empalideceu e olhos cresciam assustadoramente na medida em que lia os nomes daquela lista. Só teve tempo de pensar uma coisa antes de acionar seus contatos: _' Onde será que aquele velho está com a cabeça?'_

_Continua..._


End file.
